


云雨（2）

by bobobohii



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all洛 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobobohii/pseuds/bobobohii
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 6





	云雨（2）

下午，何洛洛照例打开直播，本身就不是什么正常的直播，他光着身子坐在电脑前刷着手机，不一会儿直播里就涌进来一大批人。

【主播今天怎么玩啊？】

何洛洛抬头看了看弹幕，拿着手机转身趴回床上，让观众一眼就看见花穴里一根跳蛋的尾线，两条大白腿在屏幕里不停的晃来晃去，一些“绅士”早已行动起来。

何洛洛:哥我开播了

任豪:看见了

何洛洛:哥怎么还不回来

任豪:一会儿自习下课了，马上回来

任豪把手机页面调回直播界面，屏幕里的人儿看的他心猿意马，下身的物体早已将裤子挺起微小的弧度。一听见下课铃响，台下的同学立马躁动起来，任豪也没管，直接走回办公室拿好包往外走。

何洛洛仰面躺在床上一动不动的等着任豪回来，什么事也不干导致弹幕一系列的问号。听见门外有一点动静，何洛洛打开腿将跳蛋抽出来，物体的摩擦使得肉壁一缩，刺激的他轻喘了一声。

任豪推开那扇门，何洛洛早已等候他很久了。男孩支起身子伸手环住对方的脖子与他接吻。

【哦哦哦哦开始了开始了】

任豪将他推倒在床上，用舌头侵略着他的口腔。何洛洛用手解着他的衣服扣子，帮他把衣服褪下丢在一边。任豪把何洛洛的双腿打开，用手指在花穴轻轻揉搓，不一会男孩穴口就流出一股股的爱液。

“哼~插进来”

何洛洛用手抱住自己的腿，眯着眼轻哼着。任豪往那花穴按了按便就混合着爱液将中指插了进去，看着男孩咬着下唇隐忍的样子，俯下身含住对方的红缨。

“宝贝，做了那么多次还咬嘴唇呢，叫出来”

任豪用手指撑开对方的肉穴，把自己的巨物抵在那人的穴口，一个挺身就进入男孩的身体。

“啊~好大，咿呀！”

任豪压在何洛洛身上不停挺弄，何洛洛动情的尖叫，双腿夹紧了男人的腰，风情万种的眼神色气的盯着任豪，纤长白嫩的手抓紧了被单。任豪咬着牙往对方最敏感的地方抽插。

“哥你好厉害”

何洛洛撑起身子双手搂住任豪的脖子。男人把男孩抱到自己的腿上，背对着摄像头，观众能清晰的感觉男人的阴茎在男孩的花穴进进出出，抽出来的时候还带出来一些爱液和穴肉，刺激着任豪和正在看直播的观众。

【兄弟们，我冲了】

【操，这穴我也想插】

任豪深插了几下便射在何洛洛体内。何洛洛软在任豪身上，花穴内的巨物还硬挺着。

“哼哼，肚子好饱”

男人环住男孩的腰，在那张水润的唇上啄了几口，恶趣味的在敏感点顶了几下，听着男孩昂起头发出甜腻的叫声勾起唇角在对方耳边吐了一口气。

“下了直播继续”

任豪把何洛洛从自己的那根抱下来，发出“啵”的一声，赶在淫液流出来之前用跳蛋堵住穴口，把震动打开拍了拍对方的屁股，帮男孩把直播关闭便出去工作了。


End file.
